Yoshito Sekigawa
Yoshito Sekigawa (formerly known as Yoshito Hirano) is an Intelligent Systems composer and sound designer. He is mostly notorious for his work on the Advance Wars series and Code Name: S.T.E.A.M., as well as the Tellius Series of Fire Emblem, comprising of ''Path of Radiance'' and Radiant Dawn. He married on August 18, 2011, presumably to fellow colleague Chika Sekigawa. Production History * ''Nintendo Puzzle Collection'' (2003) - Music Composition * ''Fire Emblem'' (2003) - Sound Support * ''Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising'' (2003) - Sound Composition * ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (2004) - Music * ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' (2004) - Sound Composition * ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' (2005) - Audio Mastering / Map & Movie Music Composition * ''Advance Wars: Dual Strike'' (2005) - Sound Composition * ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' (2007) - Sound Director, Movie & Main Composition * ''Advance Wars: Days of Ruin'' (2008) - Sound Director, Sound Composition * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Fire Emblem Awakening'' (2012) - Video Sound * ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' (2012) - Sound * ''Game & Wario'' (2013) - Sound Composition * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * [[Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.|''Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.]] (2015) - Audio Director / Score Composition Lead, Code Name: T.H.E.M.E.: Composer * [[Paper Mario: Color Splash|''Paper Mario: Color Splash]] (2016) - Sound Engineer * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - FMV Sound Effects * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) - Music Arrangement Special Thanks * ''Super Paper Mario'' (2007) * ''Daigasso! Band Brothers P'' (2013) Song Credits [[Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance|''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance]] * Ike's Resolution -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/49947 * Like Father, Like Son -- Composition & Arrangement * The First Fight -- Composition & Arrangement * A Battle and a Beginning -- Composition & Arrangement * Greil Mercenaries -- Composition & Arrangement * Change of Scenery -- Composition & Arrangement * Crimea Attacks -- Composition & Arrangement * Congregation of Ambition -- Composition & Arrangement * Victory is Near -- Composition & Arrangement * Power-Hungry Fool -- Composition & Arrangement * Abominable Memory -- Composition & Arrangement * The White Heron -- Composition & Arrangement * Painful Wish -- Composition & Arrangement * Eternal Glory -- Composition & Arrangement * Life Returns -- Composition & Arrangement * Fire Emblem Theme -- Arrangement [[Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn|Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn]] * Fire Emblem Theme -- Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/49948 * Echoes of Daybreak -- Composition & Arrangement * Conviction -- Composition & Arrangement * Dark Traveler -- Composition & Arrangement * Bearer of Hope -- Composition & Arrangement * A Gathering of Storms -- Composition & Arrangement * Proud Flight -- Composition & Arrangement * Eternal Bond -- Composition & Arrangement * Ascent -- Composition & Arrangement * Hymn of the Righteous -- Composition & Arrangement * Road of Sorrow -- Composition & Arrangement * Unending Task -- Composition & Arrangement * A Grasping Truth -- Composition & Arrangement * Dawn Brigade -- Composition & Arrangement * March -- Composition & Arrangement * On Glory's Wings -- Composition & Arrangement * The Devoted -- Composition & Arrangement * Time of Action -- Composition & Arrangement * Finale in Fear -- Composition & Arrangement * Waves of Discord -- Composition & Arrangement * Battle of Pride -- Composition & Arrangement * The Strong -- Composition & Arrangement * Wisdom of Ages -- Arrangement * Beauty is a Mad Mistress -- Composition & Arrangement * Wheeling Corby -- Composition & Arrangement * March of the Lion King -- Arrangement * Tension -- Composition & Arrangement * Divine Tranquility -- Composition & Arrangement * Revelation of Dawn -- Composition & Arrangement * Sorrowful Prince Pelleas -- Composition & Arrangement * The Mind of Izuka -- Composition & Arrangement * Goddess of Dawn -- Composition & Arrangement * The Goddess Wakes -- Composition & Arrangement * Divine Healing -- Composition & Arrangement * Zealot's Prayer -- Composition & Arrangement * The Goddess' Rebuke -- Composition & Arrangement * Child of Chaos -- Composition & Arrangement * Micaiah's Dawn -- Composition & Arrangement * Tranquility of Goldoa -- Composition & Arrangement * Rafiel's Aria -- Composition & Arrangement * Repose of Souls -- Composition & Arrangement * Grace -- Composition & Arrangement * Comfort's Call -- Composition (w/Chika Sekigawa), Arrangement (w/Chika Sekigawa) * Dawn Awakens -- Composition & Arrangement [[Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia|Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia]] * The Mad God's Blessings -- Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/71044 [[Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'']] * Aquarius (Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse) -- ArrangementSuper Smash Bros. Ultimate sound test * Awake (Castlevania: Circle of the Moon) -- Arrangement * Trouble Brewing II (Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.) -- Composition & Arrangement References Category:Composers